This invention relates to a control system for a multiprocessor.
In order to increase the information processing ability of an electronic computer, a multi-processor is well known.
Such a multi-processor provides a system described in the following item (1) or (2):
(1) A SYSTEM IN WHICH A PLURALITY OF CENTRAL PROCESSORS ARE CONNECTED WITH EACH OTHER; AND
(2) A SYSTEM IN WHICH A PLURALITY OF INSTRUCTION CONTROL UNITS IN A CENTRAL PROCESSOR SHARE OTHER UNITS THEREIN, SUCH AS A MEMORY CONTROL UNIT AND AN EXECUTION UNIT.
The availability of these systems is described in the publication "A Multiple Instruction Processor with Shared Resource" by M. J. Flynn et al. Parallel Processor Systems Technologies and Applications, published by Spartan books, 1970.
The present invention relates to an improvement of a multi-processor providing the system of item (2).
In such a system, the shared execution unit executes instructions in response to indication signals from a plurality of instruction control units. Therefore, this system requires a long waiting time for execution, in case that a plurality of instruction control units produce an indication signal at the same time, to thereby reduce the information processing ability of an electronic computer.